


Best (Birth)day ever

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ant's 15th birthday and Dec wants to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best (Birth)day ever

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I wrote in third person's POV :)  
> English is not my first language, so there are mistakes in the text, I'm sorry!

 

“Mum, can I go to Ant’s? It’s his birthday today and I want to give him a present.” Dec asked his mother. It was today his best friend’s 15th birthday and he didn’t want to let that pass like that. “Of course you can. Shall I call Christine to ask if you can stay over?” Dec nodded enthusiastically. “But tell her to not tell Ant something, I want to surprise him.” Dec smiled. Anne was so happy that her son found a friend like Ant. Sometimes she wondered whether there wasn’t more than friendship between the boys. An hour later Dec was on his way to Ant’s house, present in one hand, an overnight bag in the other.

 

Ant was playing a board game with his mother and his sister when the doorbell rang. “Who would that be?” Christine asked with a smile on her face. “Go open the door.” She said to her son. “Happy birthday!” Dec said happily. Ant didn’t say anything, but just hugged his best friend. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Ant whispered. Dec let his bag fall to hug Ant properly. “Come on, I have a present and then we can play board games and argue about them and eat cake.” Dec said enthusiastically. Ant laughed and hugged Dec for the last time.

 

Dec got Ant a personalised Newcastle United shirt. “Dec, that’s ace! I love you, man.” Ant had said and he had put the shirt immediately on. They had played board games together with Ant’s mother and sister and they had made a cake together. Okay, Dec had watched while Ant was making the cake. They had eaten so much of it they couldn’t handle tea anymore and now Ant was laying in Dec’s arms in his bed. “Dec, thank you for today. It means a lot to me that you’re here.” Ant said. Dec gave his best friend a kiss on his head. “I wouldn’t like to be somewhere else.” Dec admitted. It was true. He didn’t want to be somewhere else. He wanted to be with his best friend forever. He couldn’t be without Ant anymore. Every time when he saw Ant, warmth filled his body, feeling tingles in his stomach. It was such a good feeling! In books, that feeling was always described as ‘falling in love’, but that was only between a girl and a boy. He never read a book where that feeling was between two girls or two boys. Did that even exist? “Penny for your thoughts?” Ant asked. “Can a boy fall in love with another boy?” Dec asked. Ant’s heart started racing. He sat up so he could watch Dec in the eyes. “That’s possible. My mum always says that she doesn’t care if I fall in love with girls or boys.” Ant told Dec. “Have you been in love with a boy?” Dec asked. Ant looked at his hands. “I think I am in love with a boy right now.” He confessed. When Ant looked up again, Dec saw tears in his eyes. Dec cupped Ant’s face in his hands. “Hey, don’t cry.” He said sweetly. “Don’t you mind?” Ant asked. “I’m only afraid to lose you.” Dec confessed. “Dec, I’m not in love with a guy you don’t know.” Ant said with a lump in his throat. “I’m in love with you.” The next seconds felt as minutes for Ant. “Can I kiss you?” Dec asked. Ant let his lips touch with Dec’s, the small touch sending shivers through both the guys’ bodies. They looked at each other. “I think I’m in love with you too.” Dec said. They kissed again, a real kiss right now. “You want to be my boyfriend?” Ant asked. Dec smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.” he answered, giving Ant another kiss. “This is the best birthday ever.” Ant whispered and Dec laughed.

 

20 years later

Anne straightened the tie of her youngest son. Her baby boy was getting married! “Are you excited?” Cam asked. Dec smiled and nodded. “I’m gonna marry my first love, my best friend, my coworker,... I’m gonna marry my soulmate today.” Dec said, having the most beautiful smile on his face. “I hope your vows are as beautiful as what you just said.” Ant said, coming in the room. “Ant! It’s bad luck to see each other before the ceremony.” Dec said angrily. Ant hugged his almost-husband. “I couldn’t be another minute without you. And bad luck won’t get to us, we have each other.” Ant said. “You soppy bastard.” Dec smiled as he kissed Ant. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Dec answered. This was for both of them the best day of their lives, knowing they would be together forever.


End file.
